The Outcast of the World
by IcyHeart2001
Summary: There are two types of people in the world, good and evil. But what about the people in the middle? Society lables them as criminals. Izuku finds out that's not true. A group of outcast find Izuku after running away. Brought in and given a home where he'll be welcome and love by others. Izuku starts to see the world differently and starts his path as a vigilante.
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone! My name is IcyHeart12 and welcome to my second story called The Outcast of the World. This is an AU where Izuku lives with a group of Vigilantes and is a vigilante himself. I'm warning you now; I'm not good at action scenes.** **Reviews are always appreciated! So without further ado.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was five minutes past midnight and few people roam the streets. Pro heroes walking among them to keep the peace.

Daichi Suzuki watches them from the rooftops as he blends in the darkness that surrounds him. Watching if any so-called 'heroes' came to close to him and his wife.

Reaching the height of 6'3, having quite a lean and ectomorph muscular body, the man's muscles were defined noticeably up close. Daichi has light clear skin, a long scar ran along the left side of his oval-shaped face down to his chin, curving downward. Well groomed eyebrows above his up-turned shape eyes, black sclera, and irises with light blue pupils. His hair jet black in a crew cut was hidden underneath his hood. Wearing his black light armor shinobi uniform, his lower face hidden underneath his mask. A samurai sword strap on his back and with a utility belt filled with shurikens and other items.

He reaches up to his ear pressing the small earpiece to turn it on. "Aki, are you done? The heroes are getting to close."

Down below the building in the ally, A woman was looking through the garbage cans and recycle bins. Looking for metal or any broken technology to take in a brown bag on the floor.

Reaching the height of 5'5, having a slender and full hourglass shape body, plump rear and medium size breast. Her beautiful clear white skin seemingly glowing as the moonlight fell on her, her dark brown hairpin with a diamond flower clip into a curled bun as two long bangs frame her round face. Her soft angled eyebrows aligned perfectly above her round light brown eyes and small eyelashes. Her thin lips applied with light red lipstick. Aki Suzuki wearing a black velvet short embroidered floral qipao dress with black low heels. Two razor-sharp war fans hanging from a thin black belt on her hips.

Aki speaks in a whisper. "I'm almost done just need to look in the recycling bins." She backs off from the trash cans before going over to the recycle bins, opening it up to see if anyone left anything good inside.

Daichi looks around from up top, keeping an eye out for heroes and villains. Looking at everyone below with a disgusted look. "Well, I hope you hurry. I don't like it when we have to come back here."

Aki sighs as she looks through the bin. "I know but this is how we get our supplies. We all need it to survive." She moves through the water bottles. "The things people throw away. In the garbage, I found three broken phones, a pair of headphones, two laptops, and ten phone chargers. Can you believe it?"

"I actually can, you be surprised at what they throw out. Before I was moved to The Fighters, I was a Searcher like you before we met. Back then, people threw away loads of stuff. TVs, swords, guns, and clothes. Now, most of that stuff goes to The Dagobah Municipal Beach..." Daichi quiets down as he hears footsteps approaching from behind him.

He turns around and ducks down barely dodging a long piece of cloth. He jumps far to the left side of the roof, right where his wife was below. Looking up to see his attacker. Eyes narrowing down as he saw who it was.

Standing on the other side of the roof was a slender man of average height with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face, facial hair unkempt, yellow goggles covering his eyes. The man wearing a ragged black outfit that was a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his black boots. Wearing a utility belt and long scarfs around his neck.

Daichi scowling as he spoke with hatred in his voice. "Eraserhead, been a while since I last saw you. I thought you'd be dead by now from the lack of sleep."

Eraserhead launches forward, hair floating upwards. Before sending two pieces of his scarves at Daichi. "I have orders to bring you in Jet Seeker. Being a vigilante makes you a criminal in the eyes of the law." Saying with a lack of emotion.

"I didn't know saving people was against the law." Daichi runs forward at full speed as he pulls out his sword slicing the scarves. "You can't be everywhere at once, at least try to understand that." Slicing Eraserhead in the gut lightly, not to kill him, as he shot to pass him. Elbowing him on the back knocking Aizawa forward.

"I do but paralyzing villains is going far." Eraserhead turns shooting another scarf at him, wrapping around the vigilante with the sword in hand, and tossing him down the ally.

Daichi holding in a scream as he collides with the cold concrete. Looking around slightly, thankful that his wife was hiding behind the trash cans, knowing she wasn't much of a fighter. He was thrown again colliding with the wall before slowly trying to sit up, laughing slightly as he pulls his sword underneath the scarf. "I paralyze them so they can never do it again. All you heroes do is lock them up for awhile before they get released again and start the cycle all over again."

Aizawa pulls up on a scarf as he cautiously takes a few steps forward. "You and your friends take things to far. Now all of you are criminals."

Daichi cuts the scarf off before getting up with struggle, body aching from the impact of being tossed around. "Sure we are but answer me this Eraserhead. Those villains we paralyze, have they been a problem since?"

Aizawa didn't answer instead pulls on one of his scarves as his hair floating. "Quiet."

Before he could throw it something rock hard strikes him behind the head. Eyes red as he turns around to look at the attacker, only to be smacked away by a diamond arm.

Aki stood protectively as both of her arms were harden into diamonds before running over to Daichi, the brown bag in hand. "We have to go!"

Daichi gets up straight before grabbing her hand and ran down the dark alley.

Not looking back knowing Eraserhead was not too far behind them. Knocking down and slicing anything in the way. Putting away the sword back he continues to run.

In an attempt to slow down the hero, Jet Seeker reaches into his utility belt pulling out shurikens with his right hand before turning around aiming and then throwing them at the hero. He turns to Aki before speaking urgently. "I'll try to hold him off, you contact Shadowstep and tell her to come get us." He throws more shurikens before adding in, "And tell her to bring White Eye."

"Got it." Aki runs ahead before yelling at him. "Be careful!"

"I will, my love." Daichi turns and stops to face Eraserhead. "Long-range attacks will have to do for now."

Jumping back as he grabs six shurikens, three in each hand. Crossing his arms into an X form and throws them, curving towards their target from both sides.

Eraserhead pulls and dodges five with his scarf, one burying itself into his left arm. Grunting in pain he lands on the ground before sending a scarf towards Daichi.

Jet Seeker uses his sword to slice, looking around to see surroundings, Thinking quickly. _"Use your surroundings to your advantage; rule five."_ Seeing trash cans lying around. He looks back at Aizawa who wraps a scarf around his wounded arm, taking out the weapon. _"Use an opponent's injury to your advantage; rule two."_

Jet Seeker reaches into utility belt and grabs smoke bombs. _"Alright Aizawa, let's see how much you've grown since middle school."_ Throwing them to the ground, smoke spreading. Skin changing to blend in with his surroundings.

Eraserhead on guard constantly looking around for any movement. Eyes narrowing down realizing as he tries to hear for movement and eyes burning from the smoke. _"He knows that I have to blink at some point. The smoke, I have to keep my eyes open."_

He hears something from behind him, quickly kicking away the trash bag that was thrown his way. Only to have a trash lid hit him from behind. Throwing a scarf in the direction it came from, only to fall on the floor after a trash can was thrown at him causing him to blink. _"He's serious now. I can't even hear his movements."_

He gets back up, staying on guard. Tensing up when he hears laughing.

"What's wrong? Having trouble?" Daichi taunts. "Isn't this what you do to villains most of the time? Your face is hilarious."

"For someone who acts like a child at times your intelligence is not bad," Aizawa remarks.

"You should be used to it by now...Aizawa." Daich said with such hatred that if he said it again he would probably go on a rampage.

Aizawa eyes widen in shock before being hit with another trash lid, still standing. _"How does he know my last name?"_

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me the first time we ran into each other," Suzuki said as he moves in closer to his target, who was unaware how close he is thanks to his quirk. "But then again, we haven't seen each other in years."

Aizawa looking around as the smoke starts fading away. "You've been stalking me?"

Daichi was a few feet away from him, completely blending his surroundings. "Maybe you should think harder. My attitude is still the same as before and so are my eyes."

"No. We've never met until you showed up five years ago." Aizawa sends a scarf flying in the direction of the voice that was to close for comfort.

Daichi let out a growl before his skin change back to normal. He headbutted Aizawa before tackling him down to the ground holding him in a chokehold. "I knew it. You completely forgot about me since that day."

Aizawa elbows him in the gut. Sweeping him off his feet and quickly tying his hands behind him. "What are you talking about?"

Jet Seeker growls as he turns his head. "Try figuring it out yourself. Maybe you might remember next time."

Before Eraserhead could ask, his vision starts to fade into white. He realizes what was happening. "Dammit."

"You should be more careful Jet Seeker. One of these days we might not make it in time to save you." A low but firm female voice spoke.

Daichi pushes Aizawa off of him, kicking his wounded arm, causing Aizawa to hold in a scream, as he looks at the woman and unties himself. "Scold me later, White Eye. Now isn't the time."

Standing a few feet away was White Eye is a slim woman with an hourglass body, her hips showing off against her outfit, along with her c-cup breast and firm round rear. Her exotic brown Egyptian skin making her stand out quickly, her pure white long hair in a high ponytail reaching halfway down her back, a single lock of hair framing the left side of her diamond shape head, almond-shaped eyes with black irises and white pupils. Two white vertical lines above her hard angled eyebrows and under her eyes. Thin lips applied with white lipstick and wearing two feathered earrings. White Eye reaching the height of 5'7. Her outfit a smoky gray wet look romper with long sleeves, white fingerless gloves, a matching white buckle belt, white fishnet tights, white high thigh boots and two samurai swords strapped to her back.

She didn't look happy at all, keeping her eyes on Aizawa, she motions Daichi to come over. "Hurry, I can't keep this up much longer."

Daichi grabs a flash grenade from his belt. Quickly taking the pin and throws it, grabbing White Eye before running off into the dark alley.

* * *

The two vigilantes ran for about ten minutes before stopping near an old warehouse. Quickly going in before they could be seen. Both panting slightly as they try to calm down. After about a minute, White Eye smacks Daichi on the back of his head making him fall to the ground with a thud.

"How could you be so careless!? You were almost caught, moron!" She yells as she puts her hands on her hips like she was scolding a child.

"Akari, I didn't think he'd get me like that." Daichi groans as he gets up rubbing the back of his head. "Looks like he did learn a few new tricks since last time."

Akari simply rolls her eyes at the man. "Your personal grudge doesn't matter to us or Aki. Did you even think about how we would have felt if you had gotten caught?"

Daichi turns to look a the side. "No, because it will never happen. I didn't train and went through hell for nothing." He turns back to her before asking, "So, where's Shadowstep and Aki? Did she get transported back home safe?"

Akari nods curtly, "Yes, Aki was dropped off back to the island. I'll inform Shadowstep of our location, "Her face changed into a scary expression," so stand there and don't cause trouble!"

Daichi trembling at the terrifying aura that was radiating off of her. Bending over into a bowing position. "Yes, ma'am!"

Akari turns around and reaches into her pocket, taking out a small round communicator before pressing down on the button that was on the side. "Shadowstep we need transportation back to homeland. In abandoned warehouse 32 on the west side of Musutafu."

A soft commanding voice spoke through the communicator. "Understood, have you and the others escorted the payload back to homeland?"

White Eye smirks slightly letting out a chuckle. "Of course I did. The payload should be arriving there soon along with the others."

A satisfied hum sounded off. "Good. I'll be there in a second."

White Eye turns off the communicator before motioning Daichi, who had been counting how many shurikens he had left, to come over.

In a second, shadows twisting around in front of them. The darkness forming into a portal before a woman steps out of it.

Reaching the height of 6'2, having a slender and pear shape body, firm round rear and perfectly medium round breast. Her skin a ghostly snow white making seem like she was an actual ghost, beautiful long straight glossy dark blue hair that looked like the night sky reaching her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her heart shape face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped Dango loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Hard angled eyebrows aligned perfectly with her beautiful white almond shaped eyes that looked like the full moon in the night. The most noticeable thing about her was the black flower star swirl tattoo above and under her right eye. Wearing a royal blue strapless dress highly reminiscent of a cheongsam possessing a large slit in correspondence to her left leg, exposing her thigh, a pair of royal blue shoulder-length ornamental gloves and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves.

White Eye and Jet Seeker both bowed as Akari spoke. "Shadowstep, thank you for coming. I know you're very busy back at home."

The woman, now known as Shadowstep, smiles as she shakes her head. "No need to thank me, White Eye. I would've come either way to make sure none of you were caught."

Both of her faithful outcast stood straight back up as she turned around to face the shadow portal. "Now let us head home. We don't need to be here longer than we should."

"Yes, ma'am." the two said in unison as they followed their leader into the portal. Closing as they stepped inside it.

* * *

 **Outside Japan in the Pacific Ocean, The Haven**

A shadow portal opens in a forest, Shadowstep and the others stepping out. The portal closing behind them as they continue walking.

When walking, trees were around them both standing tall and fallen, possibly from the harsh seasons. The moonlight hitting the leaves on the trees making rays of light look white. Seeing a few insects here and there.

"Is Aki back at home?" Daichi asks his leader. "She wasn't harmed?"

Shadowstep smiles as she looks ahead. "She is fine just worried about you. Right now she's at Cyber's, giving her the supplies she collected."

Daichi nods as he looks forward and walking at a steady pace. "Any new recruits?"

Shadowstep nods before a frown came across her face. "Yes, unfortunately, one of the children recently ran away from home. Poor child went through a lot he's been living on the streets for quite a while. I found him while I was searching for Aki."

Akari turns her head slightly, eyes showing worry. "Has he told you why he ran away, Atsuko?"

Atsuko Nakajima, otherwise known as Shadowstep, shakes her head. "No, he won't tell me. I was thinking perhaps Daichi and Aki would talk to the boy."

Jet Seeker looks at her wide-eyed. "Not that I won't do it but may I ask why?"

Atsuko let out a sigh. "This boy needs parents. He needs support. I know I'm asking you a lot but this boy needs you and Aki. Only you two can get him to open up. I wasn't the one who convinced him to come, it was Aki."

Daichi thought deeply about it before slowly nodding. "We'll try."

Shadowstep smiles gratefully. "Thank you."

They approach a fortified gate with a guard tower. A man watching them from up top before opening the gate as he pressed a button. The gate slowly opens as it lowers down, finally fully open. Shadowstep, White Eye, and Jet Seeker walk in before the gate slowly closes behind them.

As they walk in they could see the small town, that they worked hard to protect and keep hidden, was constructed from pure metal and technology. Most of the buildings were made of metal but the people around them didn't seem to mind. Some weren't even made of metal just pure technology and hard light. Giving the town a futuristic look.

They walk through as kids and adults walk around them. Atsuko and the others made they're way to a small building, the sign reading 'Children Medical Center' before pushing the doors open.

The three look around as they spot three kids and one teenager. Each getting checked up for any injuries, all in separate areas.

Daichi looks around seeing Aki with a little boy. The little boy having green eyes, messy, dark green hair with black highlights and four symmetrical freckles underneath both cheeks. Daichi looks at Shadowstep. "Is he the one?"

Shadowstep nods as she gently pushes him toward the boy. "Go on, your wife is already trying to help."

Daichi put his hood down and takes off his mask, so he doesn't scare the kid. He slowly approaches and bends down to look at the kid sitting on the medical bed. "Hey kid, my name is Daichi Suzuki and this is my wife, "motioning to her. "Aki Suzuki. What's your name, little man?"

The little boy looks at him shyly, fidgeting before looking at Aki. "Can I hold your hand first?"

Aki smiles at the boy. "Sure thing, sweetheart."

The boy holding onto her hand before looking back at Daichi. "My name...is Izuku Midoriya. I'm... nine years old."

"Well, do you want to tell me and Aki how you ended up in the streets. You don't have to if you don't want to." Daichi said gently looks at Izuku.

Izuku shakes his head no, not ready to tell them yet about his parents. Holding Aki closer as he felt tears.

Daichi looks at the kid in sympathy before smiling. "Cheer up kid! No need to cry anymore just tell us whenever you're ready. For now, let's get you settled in your new home."

Izuku looks at him with watery eyes. "B-But...I'm quirkless."

Aki looks at the boy, head tilted slightly, smiling. "So? What does that have to do with anything? Here we don't care about quirks, only family, and friends. After all kid, quirks aren't everything."

Izuku looks at the two in shock as he soon starts crying. Hugging the two adults in front of him. "Thank you...mommy."

Aki blinks in surprise before smiling brightly as a tear fell from her eye. "You're Welcome."

* * *

 **So here is some important stuff about this story. Earlier Daichi mentioned about being a Searcher before he was moved to the fighters. There are three groups in their groups and each is very important.**

 **The Fighters: A group of people that protect and train the townspeople of the island. They specialized in quirk Improvement and hand to hand combat. The majority of them stay on the island at all times but only a few selected are allowed to leave to accompany a searcher. Some are given jobs by their leader Shadowstep thus are usually gone for missions.**

 **The Searchers: A group of people that leave the island to look for new fellow outcast and scavenging for items that they provide supplies for the builders and inventors. They are often accompanied by a fighter when they leave the island.**

 **The Builders/Inventors: A group of people who built houses, repair and create weaponry for the island and it's people. They never leave the island only if absolutely necessary. Most of the investors are extremely intelligent and are hackers. The Searchers provide them with supplies.**

 **Now for the quirks- weaknesses will be kept hidden for now.**

 **Daichi Suzuki (Jet Seeker) - Quirk: Camouflage, he can blend in with his surroundings perfectly while moving and staying absolutely still.**

 **Aki Suzuki (Krystalak) - Quirk: Diamond, she has the ability to turn any part of her body into a hard diamond to protect herself from attacks and can sharpen them at will.**

 **Akari Hara (White Eye) - Quirk: Blind Eye, whoever she looks at will temporarily go blind as long as she's able to see them.**

 **Atsuko Nakajima (Shadowstep) - Quirk: Shadow Walker,** **She** **can** **create portals with** **shadows/darkness** **and** **merging into** **them** **appearing anywhere else from the same element.**

 **For those of you who want to know why Izuku ran away from home will be explained soon.**

 **That's all for now, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I am back with a new chapter. As you can see this one is longer than the last one. Before you guys read more keep in mind Izuku will have a different personality but have some old habits. Like his hero analysis.**

 **This will be more about Izuku and maybe meet some new characters.**

 **Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

 **For those of you who are reading my other story, I'll update sometime this month.**

* * *

 _A nine-year-old Izuku was sitting huddling in the corner of his room, tears dripping down his face onto the floor, shaking in fear as he listens to the arguing and yelling and his parents._

 _"I don't want a quirkless son!"_

 _"He's your son! You can't just stop loving him because he's quirkless!"_

 _"Inko! I can't handle being embarrassed again because of our son!"_

 _"Hisashi, he's our son! Our flesh and blood!"_

 _Izuku didn't understand, why was being quirkless so bad? Ever since the doctor visit, his parents been arguing and yelling nonstop. He couldn't sleep, he wanted things to go back to the way they used to be._

 _Before his dad started ignoring him before his mom would cry and constantly apologize to him after he would ask can he still be a hero, before his friend Kacchan started being mean to him._

 _He covered his ears as the yelling got louder, rocking back and forward slightly as he tried to block out the yelling._

 _"That's it! I had enough! Either we give him up for adoption or I leave!"_

 _Footsteps were heard walking to the front door before being slammed shut. Absolute silence was heard throughout the entire house before his mother's cries were heard._

 _He was supposed to be asleep but how could be?_

 _Izuku suddenly remembered what his father said. More tears ran down his cheeks, it was his fault. He was the reason they argued, he was the reason his dad was going to leave his mom but he didn't understand why. "It's my fault. It's my fault."_

 _He kept repeating it over and over again. Before finally getting up from his spot. He looks around, whispering to himself. "Mommy is crying because of me but why? I don't understand and why does daddy want to leave!"_

 _The yelling echoed in his head, the names Kacchan called him, his mothers cry. It all came back to him at once._

 _Izuku didn't know what to do anymore. In a state of fear and panic, he grabs his small backpack taking out all the school supplies before packing his hero notebooks and his All Might figure. He quickly opens the door to his room before hurrying to the living room to the front door. Putting on his shoes and opening the door, feeling the cold wind hit his face._

 _Running pass the other apartment doors before heading down the stairs. Finally reaching the street. He kept running and running as if Hellhounds were chasing him. He needed to get away from the arguing, from the yelling, from the sleepless nights._

 _"I'm sorry!"_

* * *

 _It's been five weeks since he ran away from home. He roams the city completely lost and starving. He was walking around as he passed several people, who didn't even take a glance at him, as if he was invisible._

 _He hasn't seen his mother or father out at all. Wondering if they even went out to look for him. Not yet understand why they didn't._

 _Life on the streets was hard for poor Izuku. He knew from the beginning he wasn't much of a fighter but he was forced to be one when he started living out on the streets. He and other homeless people would have to fight for everything just to survive, and most of the time he would get beaten down and overwhelmed by their quirks._

 _When they found out he was quirkless they got brutal. They would have the same look his former best friend had when he was getting ready to beat him up. It all ended the same way, beaten to the ground._

 _He didn't understand, why weren't the heroes helping him? They would pass by the alleys where he would sit alone. He would try to get their attention by they ignored him like everyone else._

 _He gave up trying to catch their attention, they were like everyone else._

 _Then he started learning to survive, planning ahead of time as he analyzed the other homeless people's quirks._ _He started resorting to stealing food, something he wasn't proud of, and for water, he would go to the park to get a drink from the water fountain. To find a place to sleep he would have to fight for the spot. His quirk analysis came in handy here, sure he would lose every now and then but most of the time he'd have to find a new spot to sleep usually not sleeping at all._

 _At first, he'd cry about it but after three weeks, he stopped. C_ _rying was a waste of time and didn't solve anything._

 _No one cared if he did anyway._

* * *

 _It was past midnight and pro heroes were out patrolling, it was quiet in the alley where Izuku was hiding. Just sitting down on the cold ground, fighting the hunger and thirst, covered in bruises. His clothes dirty and ripped, a blank look on his face. He was tired from fighting earlier, for a piece of bread someone threw away._

 _He grabs his backpack taking out his hero notebook, slowly looking through the pages. Stopping on his former best friend; Katsuki Bakugou. Remembering how he didn't make his life any easier. Bakugou just added gasoline to the fire that slowly burned down his life._

 _Suddenly he heard someone running down his alley. He quickly shoved his notebook in his bag and hid behind a trash can._

 _Not long after, he saw a woman running before stopping a few feet away from him. She was panting as she bends down. Her outfit, diamond covered arm and hair clip stuck out enough to catch his attention._

 _"Is she a hero? I never saw her before." he thought as he watched her._

 _The lady turns her arm back to normal and pulled out a small round device before she spoke to it. "Shadowstep, I'm here! Jet Seeker is handling Eraserhead as we speak."_

 _A voice spoke from the device. "Understood Krystalak, I'm coming."_

 _Izuku was terrified, he knew Eraserhead was a hero and whoever Jet Seeker was he was fighting him. "Are they villains?!"_

 _A moment later, a shadowy portal formed in the dark alley. Izuku watched in awe as another woman stepped out of the portal. Izuku knew their quirks could beat him no problem, so he decided maybe he shouldn't stick around._

 _He slowly backed away until he slipped on a soda can causing him to hit the trash cans. Alerting the two women that someone was watching._

 _Little Izuku groans a bit as he sat up slowly. Looking at the two women who were staring at him in shock. He stood up quickly grabbing a broken glass bottle before getting into a fight position. His face showing fear and panic, he knew he wouldn't win this fight but he could at least go down trying._

 _The women blinked in shock as the boy pointed the bottle at them._

 _"S-Stay back! I don't care if your Villains I'll keep fighting! This is my home!" he yelled as his body shook in fear._

 _The lady who stepped out the portal slowly raised her hands in surrender as she spoke softly walking to him slowly. "Child, we are not villains and we won't hurt you."_

 _Izuku looks at them, slightly confused. Thinking to himself, "They're...n-not villains? So, then what are they?"_

 _The lady kneels down to a few feet away from him. "But we're not heroes either, we're vigilantes." she paused letting Izuku process her words. "What is your name?"_

 _Izuku drops the bottle as he lowers his face avoiding eye contact. He heard about vigilantes, some people thought they were heroes while most of society believed they were criminals. But...what is he suppose to do now?_

 _This was an awkward situation, besides fighting, he didn't know how to socialize with other people. I mean, what good was talking in survival?_

 _"Would you like to come with us? We could give you food and water. You look like you're hungry." she said as she looks at him._

 _Izuku stayed silent, not knowing what to say._

 _Aki kneels down as she spoke in a gentle voice. "Come on, I know you're hungry. There are others like you who we took in our family. You can talk and play with other kids. We can give you new clothes too. You don't even have to stay with us if you don't want to."_

 _Izuku slowly walks over to Aki, grabbing onto her leg and not letting go. He didn't know why but he felt...safe with her. He didn't let go of her, he felt the warmth he used to feel around his mother._

 _Aki laughs as she tries to stand up without falling. "Alright then, let's get you cleaned up."_

 _Aki looks towards Shadowstep. "Come on let's go."_

 _Shadowstep opens her portal, smiling at Izuku before walking through the shadow portal._

* * *

Izuku slowly opens his eyes, groaning not wanting to get up like any other teenager in the world. How long has it been since he's been with the outcast? Well, he's fourteen now, so four years, well five if you count this year. **(AN: The cover image is what Izuku looks like now. Basically his early concept design.)**

He slowly sat up, shirtless wearing his shorts, as he stretches his arms and legs. He lazily gets up from his bed, making his bed quickly, before heading to his bathroom. Brushing his teeth, fixing his hair, washing his face and changing into his regular clothes.

A plain black t-shirt that showed off his well-built body, showing his three pack too, ripped jeans and white gym shoes. His right eye slightly covered by his hair, he tries fixing it to stay out of his eye but failed to.

He sighs as he looks around the room. "Guess it can't be helped. Now before I leave I need to make sure everything is in order."

His bed was already made, his desk was neatly organized as well as the stack of papers. His pens were in order by color, brightest to darkest. All his books and notebooks were organized by alphabetical order and numbers on his bookshelf.

As you can see, he likes to keep things organized.

He smirks as he turns around to face the door and opens it. "All good for now. Time for breakfast."

Izuku has lived with Daichi and Aki ever since he arrived at the high tech town called The Haven. As he got older he started seeing things in a completely different way than when he was a kid.

He realized that the world was cruel to the quirkless. Now he understood why his father ignored him, why his mother cried, why Bakugou bullied him.

They thought he was weak, worthless, and _useless._ His father saw him as an embarrassment. His mother blamed herself for him being born quirkless. Bakugou bullied him because he thought he was useless.

He figured out that not everyone was born equal, not everyone was treated equally.

He wasn't to blame he knew that already. He knew people who were like him, who were quirkless, were treated like trash on a daily basis.

And as he grew, he honestly hates people who thought they were all high and mighty because of their quirks. He hates his parents, Bakugou included.

But he hated heroes the most, sure some were exceptions, the ones who are only in it for the fame and money. The ones who only cared about the attention they got capturing villains. The heroes who only care about their rank and don't even give a second glance to people like him just like the number two 'hero', Endeavor.

But despite them, only one hero gave him hope, All Might. He still believes that he was an amazing hero. Saving people left and right, helping those in need.

Guess living with a group of vigilantes has that effect. Telling which ones were real heroes and which were fake. It didn't help that some of his fellow outcast held a grudge against certain heroes. Like his adoptive father, Daichi, all he knew is that he has a history with the underground hero Eraserhead.

Daichi treats him like a son, which he was grateful for, teaching him how to fight, really fight like a pro. He didn't care if he was quirkless, he taught him how to defend himself and helped him to analyze peoples quirks faster.

After all, he was a vigilante himself.

Finally making it to the kitchen, seeing his mom cooking food. "Morning mom."

Aki turns around as she smiles. "Good morning, sweetie. Breakfast is almost ready."

Outside her vigilante outfit, she normally wears her favorite shoulderless white blouse with gold heart designs, blue jeans, and flat shoes. Her hair is let loose, instead of in her pin curl bun, stopping halfway down her back.

Izuku saw Aki as a mother, she was very supportive and was always there when he needed a shoulder to lean on.

Izuku nods as he turns to the table seeing Daichi, who was sitting down and drinking coffee. "Morning dad."

Daichi looks up as he put down his coffee, getting up before playfully putting Izuku into a headlock as he was ruffling his hair. "Well, looks like you finally decided to wake up on time huh, little man."

When Daichi isn't in his vigilante outfit, he's normally wearing a light blue unzipped hoodie with a black T-shirt underneath, black joggers and black gym shoes.

Izuku groans as his hair was now messed up again, trying to get out of the headlock. "I always wake up early, I just stay in bed until I feel like getting up."

Daichi rolls his eyes as he lets go of Izuku. "As expected of you, huh. Just like me."

Aki smiles as the two talk waiting for food. "So, Izuku. Did you and Hakuoh get any job request from Nakajima today?"

Izuku fixes his hair as he sat down. "Yeah, we did get one." He sighs as he leans back in his chair. "A ship is going to arrive at the docks at eleven. A Mob boss is picking up a shipment of drugs, Miss Nakajima said there something else being delivered but she didn't get much info from their database."

Aki and Daichi gave a look at each other, slightly worried but didn't voice it. Aki smiles as she turns back to cook. "You and Hakuoh sure are getting harder jobs now, huh. When your father got his first job it was the simple patrolling for him."

"It was boring at first but then I ran into some thugs trying to mug an old lady. I enjoyed kicking their asses afterward. Then I made a rookie mistake, I didn't paralyze them. Then five weeks later I saw them again, doing the exact same thing to another woman. I learned from my mistake and paralyze them. Haven't seen them since then." Daichi recalled as he had a pleasant look on his face. "I'll never forget it. Lucky for you and Hakuoh, you both get more exciting jobs."

Izuku and Aki roll their eyes at Daichi, who now had an annoyed look on his face. "Stop! Why do you guys do that every time I mention my first job?!"

Izuku gave him a deadpan look. "Maybe it's because you've told me this story like fifty times already."

Aki also having the same look as she finishes cooking. "Seventy for me."

Daichi leans back in his chair. "You guys can be mean sometimes."

"Well, it was nice listening to you tell that story again but I got to go," Izuku said as he got up from the chair.

Aki quickly turns to look at him as she was serving her husband. "You're not gonna eat?"

Izuku smiles with a slight blush on his face as he starts walking out the kitchen, waving his hand. "No, Hakuoh said she'll make me some food when I get to her house."

Daichi smirks, "Oh? Are you sure about actual food or are you gonna get it on when you get there?" that earned him a smack behind the head from his wife.

An angry tick mark showed on Izuku's forehead as he quickly headed to the front door. "Shut it old man!"

* * *

Izuku walks through the high tech town, occasionally saying hello to some people. Making his way to a house that was on the other side of town.

"Midoriya."

He turns to look at the person who called him, grinning see who it was, "Been awhile since I've seen you around, Trace. Oh, wait, I mean Hisashi. I thought you would have taken longer tracking down those villains."

Reaching the height of 5'8, a well built and lean body, not really looking like a threat to a stranger. Hisashi actually looks quite young for an old man his age, clear Egyptian brown skin, showing he's been taking care of himself despite his 'occupation'. His short light green hair stopping just above his shoulders, the tips of his spiked, two strands of hair curving on the left side his diamond head, almond-shaped eyes with black irises and electric blue pupils, and well light green groomed eyebrows. His outfit consists of a long dark green trench coat with the hood covering his head. A black undershirt, black pants with a dark green belt, black hunting boots, and strapped behind his back was his favorite sniper rifle, of course, he carries around his silencer too.

"You know it doesn't take that long for me to find people. I finished early, You heading to see Hakuoh?" Hisashi, the vigilante known by the name Trace, said as he grins slightly.

Izuku let's out a sigh as he turns to face the direction he was walking. "Does everyone know my usual routine already? I thought it would've taken longer for you guys to notice it."

"Well, it is a small town with a lot of people. Who wouldn't notice." Hisashi said as he let out a sigh, patting Izuku on the head before walking away. "Nice seeing Izuku. But I have to head home before my sister gets mad."

Izuku laughs, "Right, Akari wouldn't be too happy." he starts walking off. "See you around."

Hisashi smiles as he too walks off. "You too."

Izuku continues to walk peacefully. A smile on his face as he looks around. People walking around at a quick pace trying to get to their homes or visit friends. A lot of little kids were playing around throwing a ball or even playing jump rope. Some adults gardening or just sitting outside their houses to enjoy the weather. One of the perks of living as an outcast is not having to pay rent. If a newcomer joined, they would help build a house for them and then leave the rest to him or her. They could do whatever they want with it.

His smile grew when he saw a familiar house up head. Seeing a girl standing outside looking at the flowers that were planted in the front. He walks up to her as he hugs her from behind. "You really like looking at flowers don't you," He looks at what she was looking at,"Especially the roses, right Hakuoh?"

The girl turns around. "Right."

Reaching the height of 5'4, Hakuoh is Izuku's girlfriend and vigilante partner, her body well-built and slim, having a slightly noticeable neat hourglass frame that showed a lot on her hips, her medium breast plump, and rear firm and round made it slightly more noticeable. Her olive brown skin looks clean and healthy looking very soft, showing she takes care of herself and sees to it that it remains that way. Her wavy red velvet hair in pigtail braids, not a single hair out of place. Her face heart-shaped, her lips heart shaped as well, clear lip gloss applied nearly perfectly. Her eyes are an almond shape, small lashes curved slightly upward with a bit of mascara, her arch soft angel eyebrows were slightly aligned with eye eyes, just off by a few inches. The irises of her eyes were a red velvet as her pupils were white, one of the most noticeable unique traits about her. A tribal phoenix marking was located on her left shoulder blade that she was proud to show to anyone who asked to see it.

The outfit she was wearing is a red silk ribbed one-shoulder top, exposing her left shoulder, a white skirt that stops under her knees, and red flats. Around her neck was a silver heart locket necklace, that Izuku made for her, engraved with an elegant floral pattern.

Hakuoh smiles brightly. "You're here early."

Izuku kisses her on the cheek, still hugging her, "I came early so I can spend more time with you."

Hakuoh laughs, "Of course you did." she pulls away as he stops hugging her. "Now come inside. I made some red velvet pancakes, they're the best!"

They both walk to the front door, Izuku opening the door for her. "After you, my lady."

Hakuoh blushes as she walks in the house. "Stop it, your making me blush."

* * *

Later on that day, both Izuku and Hakuoh got ready, changing into their vigilante costumes.

"We gotta keep a low profile, Nakajima told us that the docks are near Edgeshot's territory." Hakuoh reminds Izuku as she finishes braiding her hair.

"Yeah, I know. So be careful and stay vigilant, Flare." Izuku said as he smirks.

"We haven't even left this place yet and you're already calling me by my vigilante name." she rolls her eyes as she watches Izuku put on his shirt.

Hakuoh vigilante outfit consists of off black one-shoulder blouse with overlay, still exposing her left shoulder and showing her mark, black skinny pants with a red velvet utility belt strapped on, and black combat boots. Her hair was now put in a rope braid, has applied on red velvet lipstick, also has on red velvet teardrop earrings, and matching colored wide cuff bracelets on each wrist. Still wearing her silver heart locket necklace, refusing to ever take it off.

"It suits you, my name was given to me by the group of people I saved from the human traffickers. Still kinda feel a little bummed out about it." Izuku said as he put on his jacket. "Never even got to choose my vigilante name."

"I think it's cool," Hakuoh said as she gives Izuku his mask. "Sure you didn't choose it but at least they gave you a good one."

"Thanks." He said gratefully as he put it on.

His vigilante outfit consist of a dark green sturdy unzipped leather jacket that stopped halfway down to his stomach, flexible elbow pads customized into the jacket, black long sleeve turtleneck undershirt that showed his abs, black sturdy pants with metal knee pads along with a gray utility belt with two gun holsters left and right, dark green leather titanium toe tactical combat boots that stopped around his ankle, dark green leather gloves that stopped at his wrist, wearing a metal mask that covers his mouth having two holes top and bottom, left to right so he was able to breath. He has a spare mask hidden underneath his jacket, a ballistic dark green skull mask making him look intimidating. His hair is left exposed and was slightly brushed down to avoid falling over his eyes, his right eye was slightly covered by his hair but didn't disturb him as he was used to it.

He turns around to grab his two escrima sticks, with electrified tips that can be combined into a large bo staff, before turning to face Hakuoh.

"Let's go, we need to be there early," Izuku said with a smirk.

"Liar, you just want to leave early to fight the thugs that hang around town," Hakuoh said as she lightly punches him on the arm.

Izuku just smirks in response, "Can't fight crime without cracking a few skulls."

* * *

 **Finally done, Please leave a review and maybe some ideas if you want.**

 **Does anyone have an idea for what Izuku's vigilante name should be?**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am back with another chapter! Just a fair warning I'm not good with action scenes.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Musutafu, Japan;** **Shimada Harbor**

"Hey boss, the shipments are here!" a man in a black suit yells from the docks.

The mob boss himself was watching from the warehouses that were a couple feet away. "Good, unload the goods and get them back to the trucks. Be quick about it, we don't need heroes coming our way."

"You got it boss!" his henchmen shouts.

Meanwhile, multiple men were unconscious on the ground in a warehouse not too far from the docks. Two figures stood over the fallen men as they quickly tie up the men, hanging them up to prevent escape.

"Flare, how many are in the next warehouse?" Izuku asks as he spins one of his escrima sticks in his left hand.

"From what I can see, about twenty-five." Flare, aka Hakuoh, answers as she stares at the small device in her hand. Showing energy signatures of everyone around them in the form of red dots. "Let's go, most of them are at the docks already."

"Got it."

The two vigilantes quietly made their way to the docks, 'knocking out' henchmen without mercy.

They hide behind crates, not to alert the men on the other side.

Hakuoh moves her head to the left, whispering to him. "I take the ones on the left and you take the ones on the right, make sure their boss doesn't get away."

Izuku combines his escrima sticks into a bo staff before reaches into one of his pockets from his utility belt. Six large smoke pellets in hand. Grinning beneath his mask. "One three, Flare."

Hakuoh nods. "I'm ready, Slayer."

"One."

Both slowly got ready to move.

"Two."

Izuku presses a button on his staff, causing each of the tips to electrify. Hakuoh activates her quirk, white fire igniting from her hands forming into a whip.

"Three!"

Both jump out from behind the crates, Izuku immediately scattering the smoke pellets as they hit the ground. Smoke soon spreading rapidly as Izuku charges at a man with a water quirk, taking out someone who had an advantage due to being able to manipulate water.

Izuku spins his staff before he swung sending the villain flying with the ear ringing sound of metal, as the man landed on the hard ground his body spasm as the electricity shocked him when he was hit, soon falling unconscious.

Izuku went to the next man, leaping toward him dodged a glue attack that spat his way. "You're a bad aim!"

Izuku kicks the man right on the face knocking him down to the ground. Izuku not giving him time to react, jabs one end of his staff on to the man's neck.

The man screaming in pain as electricity shot throughout his body. Izuku held the staff there for a few more seconds before lifting it off. The man knocks out. "Now that I left two uninjured, time to crack some skulls."

Izuku rushes at two men, spinning his bo staff quickly in his right hand before bashing it to the side of one of the men's head, a crack was heard when it landed, electrocuting him.

The man was surprisingly still alive but couldn't move. Izuku quickly leg sweeps the other man, who tried burning him with his fire quirk, with such force that it dislocated the man's ankle and possibly the knee. Quickly turning to kick the man's head, knock him out cold.

Izuku pulled out a small pistol gun from his right holster, aiming it at a man who was charging his way and fired a sleeping dart. The dart now in the man's shoulder, the man halts suddenly as he began to lose balance, and fell to the ground out cold. "Wait your turn, let me finish with the rest of your friends."

Putting the gun back into its holster, switching his bo staff back to his right hand. Before pulling out his left gun with his left hand, shooting men in their lower back who were running away after realizing who he was. "You know, it's really rude to leave after guests arrive."

He aims at others, shooting either their spines or hands since most of the men here had emitter or transformation quirks. Only two men with mutation type quirks were easily handled by Flare. "A direct hit!"

Slayer, aka Izuku, put his gun away before dodging an incoming rock covered punch aimed at his head from behind by simply moving his head to the side. Elbowing behind him, hitting the man in the gut before slowly turning around to face the man. Eyes darkening making him look intimidating and pissed off, since his right eye is covered by his hair it intensified his look.

The man in front of him slowly backed away.

Slayer spoke in a cold and harsh voice. "The hell d'you think you're doing? Did you really just tried to attack me from behind like a coward?"

The man charges at him, only to be uppercut by an escrima stick. His jaw breaking on contact, the man landing on the ground.

Izuku had quickly pulled his bo staff apart, now back into his escrima stick, and had quickly charged at the man before he could even process it.

Slayer stood over him, eyes full of hatred and rage. Stepping on the man's left hand slowly crushing it, "You know, you remind me of someone I used to know! Using his quirk thinking he was all that but really he was a weakling. Always depending on his quirk, take that away and what are you?"

Crushing his hand harder with his boot, not caring and ignoring the man's scream of pain as he tried to pray off his boot with his other hand but didn't seem to be affecting Izuku, continuing on. "I find it funny, People like you don't deserve quirks but those who do, don't have quirks."

Slayer turns his head slightly as he smirks underneath his mask. "I'm going to make you wish you were born quirkless."

Meanwhile, Flare was using her fire whip to throw and hit the men. "Come on, boys! I know you can do better than that!"

Surrounded by many men, all charging at her. Flare just smiles happily like she was just seeing an old friend.

Twirling the whip around her as she spins around, appearing like a fiery tornado. "Fire Blossom!"

Small fire bullets shoot out of the fire tornado, shooting in all directions. Hitting men around her in the shoulders, legs, arms, and spines. She paralyzes most of them before she stops spinning and bows like a performer.

White fire whip still in hand, she spots the mob boss trying to run away. "I don't think so!"

She snaps her whip at his legs, wrapping around them before she tosses him in the air and slams him onto the ground. She then throws him onto some crates knocking him out. His suit was burned due to her last move and some of his skin, his ankles and legs burned as well. "Just a heads up, burn recovery is extremely painful."

She turns to see Izuku take out the last of the men. The smoke cleared out, showing all the men either passed out or paralyzed on the ground. "Looks like you had fun."

She looks at one of the men, who was badly beaten and had electrical marks on his face. "And a little pissed off too."

Izuku just shakes his head. "I'm fine, which ship is theirs?"

Izuku walks down the docks looking at all the boats and ships.

Hakuoh takes out a small device that shows a holographic map. "Third one on the right."

Izuku quickly walks to the ship and slides the heavy door open. Walking the halls passing by a ton of drugs and weapons. "These people honestly had nothing better to do."

"Help!"

Izuku looks to his right, where he heard the voice yell. Slowly walking down the hall, cautious, before hearing the voice again.

"Help!"

Izuku made his way towards the direction of the voice. Walking faster then he did before and got his weapon ready just in case. He turns the corner and stops dead in his tracks.

Before him were dozens of prison cells, all advanced enough to withstand the quirks of the women inside of them.

"Please! Let us out!" One of them yells.

Izuku quickly opens the cells one by one, the girls getting out. He quickly tosses one of them a disposable cell phone. "Call the police, they should get here in a few minutes. Tell them you're at Shimada Harbor."

With that, he ran out the ship and grabs Hakuoh's hand. "Tell Shadowstep that we're done and we need transportation back to homeland. Heroes and police are on their way!"

"On it!" Hakuoh said as she pulls out another device from her belt.

They continue to run until they were far from the harbor, they could hear the police sirens back at the harbor.

A shadow portal opens in front of them, they didn't hesitate to run into it.

* * *

 **Outside of Japan, The Haven**

In a lab like room, a shadow portal opens up. Izuku and Hakuoh stepping out of it, out of breath.

Izuku turns to look at Atsuko, who was standing next to them. "Thank you Ms. Shadowstep."

Nakajima simply gives a polite nod before speaking. "I trust you completed your job."

Outside of her vigilante costume, Atsuko normally wears a simple royal blue knee-length dress with royal blue flat shoes. Hair is left the same due to the fact it was really hard to even do.

Izuku nods as he takes off his mask. "Yes, ma'am. We made sure the drugs weren't transported back to their 'lair' and that they are either paralyzed or knocked out. Then I went to search the ship and found the drugs. Weapons were found and including some young women."

"And I'm guessing that Izuku gave one of the disposable phones he had and they called 911," Hakuoh adds.

"Good work looks like Slayer and Flare did an excellent job again," Nakajima said as she starts to walk out the lab. "Cyber would like to have a word with you both before you head back home. Please wait here until she comes."

"Yes, ma'am." both said in unison, watching Nakajima walk out. Both look around the lab seeing if anything was new.

The lab had a tone of holographic monitors showing new technical designs and weaponry. Six large tables were in the room filled with machinery and gadgets.

"Cyber sure does like to work a lot," Hakuoh said as she looks at a small device on one of the tables.

"Of course she does, Miki is always in here making something new every day," Izuku replies as he looks at one of the monitors.

"And that my friend is a fact!"

Both turn to see Cyber at the lab entrance, who is smiling at the two teens in front of her.

Reaching the height of 6'3, Cyber is one of the oldest teenagers at the Haven and is responsible for most of the technology that the Outcast use. Her body slender with a triangle shape frame, that showed her wide hips, her breast plump, rear round and firm. Her light brown skin looking healthy and well kept, Her short electric blue hair half shaved head in a pixie cut, bearly stopping at the base of her neck and her left side of her head exposed. Her face oblong-shaped, and her lips bow shaped. Her eyes are upturned shaped, her eyebrows thin and lashes small slightly curved up. Her eyes an electric blue color, seemingly glowing like the technology she created on a daily basis. Her veins on her hand glowing blue, like her tech, making it seem as if she was made out of technology herself. Her outfit consists of a tight futuristic silver sleeveless dress that stops underneath her knees, the dress design with roses in blue that seem to be glowing, silver boots that reach up to her knees and end in a split. And her favorite chain choker was around her neck.

Hakuoh walks over to her, giving the older girl a hug. "Nice to see you again Miki."

Miki, aka Cyber, hugs back before pulling away. "You too, been so busy with making new tech I forget to take a break every now and then."

"Nakajima said you wanted to talk to us about something." Izuku wanting to get straight to the point.

Miki rolls her eyes as she looks him. "You need to relax once in a while, Slayer. Your stress levels are going to rise if you don't."

Hakuoh giggles as she walks back over to Izuku, hugging his arm. "Ignore him, you know how serious he is with you, after all, he is still on the job as long as he has his vigilante costume on."

"Yeah, Yeah. Now, you all know I keep an eye on villains from the mainland." Miki said as she walks over to one of her monitors. She touches the screen with her fingertips as her veins start glowing. "Well guess what I found in the League of Villains database?"

Her hands typing quickly on the holographic keyboard, she seems to be hacking into the villain's database at the moment. She didn't even seem worried about being caught.

"I found out that they are planning to break into the oh so prestigious hero school known as U.A, at one of their training facilities known as the U.S.J, by hacking into cameras near their 'hidden' base and a few of their 'private' phone calls."

The screen showed a school schedule and exact location of where Class 1A will be training at.

Hakuoh and Izuku gave each other at look before Izuku asks. "Why? What the hell could they possibly hope to accomplish?"

"Maybe you haven't heard the news about who is one of they're teachers now." Cyber types quickly as the screen now showed a news article from a few days ago. Showing All Might as a new staff member at U.A High. "He is the reason why. Now either these villains are extremely dangerous and smart or extremely stupid. They know All Might is going to be there, so why would they bother is what I'm asking. "

Hakuoh looks at Cyber in concern. "But what about the students what do they plan to do to them?"

Cyber shrugs her shoulder. "No idea, they haven't said anything about them. They don't put everything in their database."

Izuku looks at the older girl. "I assume you told us this for a reason."

Miki laughs as she turns to look at Izuku. "Right you are! Shadowstep along with Miyuki and I are going with you both to assist if things get out of hand for the students."

Izuku and Hakuoh stare at her wide eye before Izuku spoke. "But that's right in the heroes territory! If we don't be careful we'll get caught!"

"That's why Shadowstep is going with us, to make sure we get away before other heroes arrive," Cyber reassured the two. "Besides we have a pro-vigilante with us, what's the worst that could happen?"

Izuku and Hakuoh both thought the same thing. _"Getting caught."_

* * *

 **Now with the quirks!**

 **Hakuoh Takada (Flare) - Quirk: White Fire,** **She can create fire** **constructs, such as the whip and fire bullets she made, and can heal only burn marks with it as well. Her fire is extremely hotter than regular fire but she can also make it not burn upon contact.**

 **Miki Fujita (Cyber) - Quirk: Hacking,** **She can hack into any technology,** **and** **able to reprogram, collect data, infect it with a virus, and shut down security systems.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am back with another chapter of The Outcast of the World! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I watched Infinity War and my mind was blown. Then I went to the Anime convention and saw a lot of great cosplays and panels! Then went to have fun with my family after. :)**

 **Then I went to Dave & Busters and saw the most...weirdest/funny thing in my life. I saw Bakugou (Cosplayer obviously) at the bar. Drinking. Before playing arcade games and raging, then finally posing for pictures.**

 **That was the most awesome and weirdest thing I ever saw in my life!**

 **Warning: I am not good at fight scenes! So forgive me!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Izuku, in his vigilante costume, was standing in Cyber's lab waiting for his 'teammates' to arrive. Playing with his escrima sticks, tossing it into the hair before throwing up again. "I swear, sometimes I think I'm the only one in this town who actually comes on time."

"You and I both young one."

Izuku whips his head around quickly before bowing, like a knight would do to the queen, and speaking in a polite and professional tone. "Lady Nakajima."

Nakajima, now wearing her vigilante outfit, waves her hand before speaking. "Now there is no need to do that Izuku, we are about to work. So just call me by my vigilante name.

Izuku gets up before nodding. "As you wish, Ms. Shadowstep."

Atsuko smiles warmly as she goes to stand next to him. "Did you tell your parents where you were going?"

"Yes ma'am, I did," Izuku said as he looks a bit annoyed.

"And how'd they take the news?" Atsuko asks, even though she knew what the answer was.

Izuku sighs as he leans his head back against the wall. "Like you think they did, scared and protective. They didn't want me to go knowing I'm going into Hero territory."

"As expected, they do worry about you being their son. They can't help but have the urge to protect." Nakajima smiles before looking around, not seeing the others. "Are they still getting ready?"

Izuku huffs continuing to play with his weapon. "Yes, they are. I get that they are all girls but does it really take that long to get ready."

"Yes, it does. I suggest you try not to whine about it, you know how Flare and Cyber are."

Izuku turns to look at the entrance of the lab, a girl there. "Sage never thought I would go on a job with you."

"Good day, Akiyama. Are you ready for the mission?" Nakajima asks as she smiles at the girl.

"As I'll ever be Ms. Shadowstep." the girl nods at her leader before turning to Izuku. "I never thought so either Slayer but I guess fate decided otherwise."

Reaching the height of 5'9, Miyuki Akiyama, aka Sage, is also one of the oldest teens at The Haven. She has a well-built and skinny body and a triangle shape frame. Her breast small and plump, her rear plump as well, and wide hips. Her fair white skin was slightly covered in scars, on her stomach and arms, showing the struggles she went throughout her life. Her platinum silver hair, that reaches halfway down her back is let loose. Her face oval shaped, and lips bow-shaped. Her eyes up-turned shaped, making appear almost sad, with thin eyebrows and small lashes. She possesses heterochromia which causes her left eye to platinum silver and her right eye to be light caramel brown. Her vigilante outfit consists of a sleeveless chrome armor crop top, exposing her stomach, with a matching colored skin tight pants. Two titanium gauntlets on her arms, a small opening on the top near both of her hands, and titanium flat heel thigh high boots. Around her neck was a chain choker, and also having a metal headband to keep her hair back.

Izuku chuckles a bit before turning to her fully, pushing himself off against the wall. "Do you know how much longer they're going to take? The villains won't wait for us to get there before they start attacking."

"They were fixing their hair, they should be here in a few seconds," Sage said as leans against the wall next to Shadowstep. "I told them to hurry up."

"Good, we don't have all day," Izuku said.

"Enough, we're here already. No need to be so serious...yet." Cyber said as she enters her lab with Hakuoh.

"Alright, everyone is here. Let's get going." Shadowstep said as she manipulates the shadows to create a portal.

The first one to go in is Sage and Cyber, being the oldest of the two young teens. Next was Hakuoh who seems a little too excited for this job.

Izuku was next, stepping towards the shadow portal before entering it. It was weird sometimes, it felt like he was spinning rapidly when he went through it and other times he felt like he was falling into nothing.

The sensation ended when he steps out of it, finding himself in a control room of some sort. Izuku looks around finding Cyber already hacking into the system turning off the sensors in the room, Sage and Flare looking at the monitors, watching the screens as they showed the students and teachers of U.A at the central plaza.

"Looks like they just arrived," Sage informs as she continues to watch.

"Great, that means the villains aren't here yet. Gives me more time to do some research on these people." Cyber said as she types into the keyboard with great speed, hacking into U.A's database, getting all of the information about the students and teachers. Sage seems to be reading the information as Cyber hacks, wanting to know about these students and heroes.

"I thought we were here to help, Cyber. Not hack into their system," Izuku points out as he raises a brow.

"We may be helping them but remember, Slayer. They are going to be future heroes, our future enemies." Sage said as she looks at the screens.

"Correct, we might be helping them now to prevent any tragedies but after this is over we go back to the way things were," Shadowstep said as she closes her shadow portal. Stepping a little closer to the screens and controls. "Do you know where we are, Cyber?"

"Yes, ma'am! We are in the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, otherwise known as the U.S.J, is a facility where students go for rescue training. At the moment it looks like only two teachers are here, Thirteen and Eraserhead." Cyber informs her as she continues to type.

Izuku looks up at the sound of a certain hero. _"Eraserhead? That's the hero dad hates."_ He looks at the screen looking at the hero, taking in every detail. _"Eraserhead - quirk: erasure, allowing him to erase someone's quirk just by looking at them but ends when he blinks. Not a bad quirk actually."_

Hakuoh notices the lights flickering, her senses warning her of the danger to come. "They're here."

They watch as the students look around in confusion as the lights flicker on and off, Eraserhead turning as a portal opens near the fountain as villains start walking out in large numbers. They watch as most of the students grew terrified, the group of vigilantes felt sympathy for the young hero trainees.

Once they saw Eraserhead jump into battle, Izuku and Hakuho wanted to act.

"Not yet!" Shadowstep exclaims as she looks at the screen with a look of anger. "We cannot act yet!"

Izuku and Hakuoh didn't question it, trusting their leader.

They watch as a villain of dark mist appeared before the students, none of them noticing Shadowsteps eyes widening at the appearance of this villain. The vigilantes watch as the students get covered by the dark mist, some avoiding it just in time.

"Slayer, Flare, Sage! I will send you all to different areas, your mission is to help and protect the students! Once you completed your mission, meet at the Ruins Zone. Cyber, you stay here and keep watch for heroes. I will deal with the villain at the plaza." Shadowstep explains quickly as she creates three portals for her 'children' before quickly motioning to them. "Now go!"

Sage went through the middle portal, that closed once she went through. Flare runs into the left portal while Izuku takes the one on the right. Shadowstep looks at the remaining member. "I will be back for you, have your communicator on at all times."

Cyber nods as she went into full vigilante mode.

With that, Shadowstep merged with the Shadows disappearing from sight.

* * *

 **Sage - Landslide Zone**

Sage gracefully lands on the ground, noticing she was alone but kept her guard up. She slowly rises up as she starts to walk forward. She felt the temperature drop around her before quickly lifting up her arms into the air as a large portion of earth rises up into the air. Just in time to see ice covering the earth below her.

"Smart move," Sage said to herself as she moves her hand forward causing the boulder she was on to move in the direction where the ice was coming from.

She was ready to fight just in case, she moves the boulder she was on higher to see from a distance. There she saw a group of villains frozen in place, a boy in front of them.

The young teen look to be very unique to Sage, his hair and eyes were the most noticeable. The teen seems to be interrogating the villain in front of him as his hand was hovering a few inches from the man's face. _"Shoto Todoroki, son of Endeavor. I believe his quirk was Half-Cold and Half-Hot, allowing him to use ice and fire."_ However, Sage notice someone jumping from above and was about to attack Todoroki.

Sage stomps her left foot on the boulder she was on, three large rocks break away from the one she was on, before thrusting her hands forward towards the villain. The rocks flew towards the villain with great speed.

Todoroki turns around just in time to see the villain about to strike him before three large rocks slams into his head and ribs. The villain falling to the ground with a thud before a cage made out of the earth traps him.

Sage looks at Todoroki who turns to her, before speaking in an authoritative voice. "You should go and help the rest of your classmates. You don't have to worry about these villains I'll take care of them." Sage quickly stomps the boulder, a large pillar of earth forms behind her hitting the villain behind her right in the jaw. "Go, your classmates need your help."

Todoroki wasn't sure if he should even trust this girl, "Who are you?"

Sage sighs as she turns to another villain who was running towards her, the ice not reaching the area he was in. "Sage, and before you ask no I'm not a villain or a hero." with that said she moves the boulder forward, charging at the villain before thrusting her arm forward as a metal chain shoots out from her gantlet. Wrapping around the villain's legs tightly before tugging it, making the man fall. The chain separating from her gantlet before she makes hands movements to make it tie itself into a perfect knot.

Sage turns to see Todoroki gone, she knew he went to fight with his classmates. Sage quickly moves the boulder to an unfrozen area of the landslide zone, jumping down from the boulder which immediately fell to the ground behind her. Facing the incoming villains, "Alright men, who's going first?"

One man with a spider mutant quirk charges at her, Sage stomps her left foot forward while thrusting her left hand forward. The earth in front of her moves and shifts with her movements before forming a large wall before slamming her hands on it, sending it hurdling at the man. Slamming him to the ground with broken bones and a bloody nose before a hand made out of earth traps him.

She takes out metal wires from her hands before she moves them around her, surrounding herself now with metal and earth. "That's one down, now who wants to go next?"

* * *

 **Slayer (AKA: Izuku) - Shipwreck Zone**

Izuku found himself on a ship that was literally in the middle of the water, instantly noticing the villains down below. Not even caring about the horrified stare he was getting from one of the students next to him, he looks to the side to see three students. One looks to have the appearance of a frog, one was very short with round purple balls for hair, and the last one looks to have messy purple hair who looks like he hasn't slept.

The three students back off slowly, not knowing who he was, before tensing up. The frog spoke to the messy haired teen next to her. "I can't tell if he's a villain or not? He doesn't seem to want to attack us but he's just staring at us."

The messy hair boy responds back. "We can't be sure," He looks at Izuku with a hard glare. "Who are you?!"

The small short one was already panicking. "We're going to die!"

Izuku looks at the tall teen before turning back to look at the villains, completely ignoring the other male. "Let's see, five idiots on each side, twenty villains in total. Possibly more underwater...this shouldn't be a problem for me." He took out his second mask from inside his jacket, switching his first mask with his ballistic dark green skull mask that covers his entire face. The mask then forms around his head, covering his ears all the way down to his neck making it look like he had a helmet on, leaving his hair sticking out.

"Just stay put up here I'll deal with these morons." He said not talking to any of them in particular, his voice sounding off loud and clear like he was talking on stage, before standing on the rail making sure the villains saw him getting his escrima sticks ready.

One of the villains looks up at him before looking at him in terror. "Guys! That guy! He's that vigilante everyone's been talking about! It's Slayer!"

The other villains look at him in terror before one of them yells out. "It doesn't matter if he comes in the water we can take him out!"

Izuku laughs coldly at the villain, sending shivers down his spine. "Wouldn't be so sure about that, there's a reason I survived this long against dumbasses like you."

The villain growls as he yells at the vigilante in rage. "You fucking brat! I'll kill you!"

Izuku smirks underneath his mask. "Good thing I didn't offer you a chance to run, I'll have fun breaking your legs and arms."

With that Izuku launches towards the villain, ready to take down the villains one by one.

* * *

 **Now for Sage's quirk!**

 **Miyuki Akiyama (Sage) - Quirk: Solid Earth and Heavy Metal, She can shape and manipulate earth/metal.**

 **I would further explain this quirk more but I need to keep it a surprise. Sage is obviously an OC I made when I was watching Avatar the Last Airbender.**

 **Now I need to remind everyone that this story is not the main one I work on. The one I work on and give all my attention to is Welcome to Fireblade High. So updates may be slow form now on.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Shadowstep (AKA:** **Atsuko Nakajima)** **\- Central Plaza**

"Black hole, a quirk that sucks up everything in its path and turns it to dust," Kurogiri observe, unperturbed. Unaffected as he was slowly absorbed by the Thirteen's black hole. "I see. That is an astounding quirk," the villain complimented. "However, Thirteen, you are a hero who works to save people from disasters. As expected," Another warp gate opened behind the Space Hero. "Your battle experience is less than half of other heroes. You will turn yourself to dust."

Thirteen turns around in shock. "A warp gate!" As the gate grew wider his space suit cracks slowly as his own quirk was used against him. Finally, the gate closed as half of Thirteen's suit was destroyed. "He got me..." The hero muttered as he fell forward.

"Thirteen!" Mina Ashido cries out in horror as she and the other students watched in utter fear as their teacher fell in defeat.

Kurogiri eyes narrow as he was prepared to get rid of the rest of the students, "Now I will deal with the rest of you," he coldly said, unaware of the vigilante who emerged from his mist behind him. "Begone!"

Shadowstep quickly jumps upwards and helicopter kicks Kurogiri's metal neck plates, sending him flying to the side, metal ringing on impact. Nakajima gracefully lands on the ground as she glares at the black mist, a glare that is rarely seen by her fellow vigilantes. "You will not harm these children, not while I'm here!"

Kurogiri slowly rose up, only to stare at Nakajima. _"This woman...she's not a hero, perhaps a vigilante."_

Shadowsteps eyes, that were always filled with kindness and warmth, were now glaring coldly with hatred at the villain. As she spoke, every word was dripping in pure venom. "Kurogiri, I see you haven't changed a bit," She tilts her head a little. "No, not at all. Still hiding behind the mist that covers the broken man behind it."

Kurogiri carefully observed the woman, _"It seems like she's met me before but I do not recall ever meeting this woman."_ He looks beneath her feet planning on opening a gate. _"No matter, she'll be dealt with soon."_

Shadowstep smiles slightly before raising up her hand and shakes her finger tauntingly. "Now that's no way to treat a lady! Sending her away before she could even dance with you." As she finished speaking, she jumps back a few feet, to avoid the warp gate that had opened where she had been standing and lands next to the remaining students. She turns to look at the nearest student, which happens to be Ashido and smiles. "Why don't you and your classmates get help, I'll deal with him while you're at it."

Ashido, not knowing what else to do, simply nods as she pulls Thirteen away from them. Turning to her remaining classmates, "Try to open the door! She's going to handle the mist guy!"

Uraraka looks at Shadowstep for a moment before nodding slightly running to the closed metal doors. The others hesitantly following her, Shoji helping Ashido to carry Thirteen.

"As if I could allow that!" Kurogiri spreads his mist towards the students only to be pulled back by his neck and thrown down to the ground. He moves to see Shadowstep with a taunting smile and cold eyes, eyes widen slightly. _How did she get behind me so quickly, does she have a speed type quirk?!"_

Shadowstep presses her earpiece, speaking in her usual tone. "Cyber, can you please turn off the lights at my location and open the doors to the entrance, I would very much appreciate it."

The lights shut off at the plaza and the doors slowly open, the students quickly running out. Cyber chuckles as she leans back into the large seat, "Don't get carried away ma'am. You're still in the clear for now you'll probably have thirty-five minutes until they come since Ingenium's brother was the first one to leave. Cameras are keeping watch, but please hurry."

Shadowstep smiles as Kurogiri grew bigger, knowing he failed at his job and decided to deal with her. "Don't worry, Cyber, I'll be done in a few." She looks at the man in front of her, staring straight into his eyes. "Now, shall we get to business." She merged into the shadows as she disappears from his sight.

"Where did she?!" Kurogiri quickly looks behind him only to be met with a kick to the face. Knocking him back slightly, before getting a hard kick on his ribs. His eyes widen slightly as he stares at the dark blue haired woman, _"She knows where my actual body is despite the mist covering my body! She knows how I hide it! But how?!"_

Shadowstep smirks as she chuckles slightly, eyes coldly looking in amusement. "Sorry but I'm afraid that your mist won't do you any good. I know exactly where to strike to cause some real damage." Her smirk turns into a smile as she spoke in a sickly sweet voice. "Now are you going to keep trying to make a fool out of yourself or are you going to fight me with your actual body. Make a choice I'm not very patient when it comes to villains."

Kurogiri simply shrinks down to his actual size as the mist slowly fades, his formal attire now showing. "You seem to know a lot about me but I don't remember anything about you nor do I remember ever meeting you."

Shadowstep simply looks down as she closes her eyes with a small smile, "Of course you don't because our encounter with each other goes back to before all of this." She looks back up with eyes open, rage shining brightly within. "I remember because it was hard to forget what happen but it seems you didn't have trouble forgetting it."

Kurogiri now greatly confused about what she had said, _"What is she talking about?"_ He shakes his head, not really thinking about it too much. "If you are someone I've met before then I do not care who you are. Now I must eliminate you from interfering with our plans." He opens a warp gate behind her and strikes her from behind.

Shadowstep not turning to defend herself on time stumbles forward before falling into her shadow, disappearing again, before her laughter was heard all around in the darkness. ~"That was pure luck dear Kurogiri."~

The tone of her voice sent shivers up his spine, cautiously looking around. Kurogiri looks around quickly not letting his guard down at all. _"She's enjoying my struggle. This is going to be harder than I thought."_

* * *

 **Slayer (AKA: Izuku) - Shipwreck Zone**

"Where the fuck is he!?" One of the villains yells as he frantically looks around in the water hoping to spot the deadly vigilante despite the blood. "He took out the boss like he was nothing!"

"Just keep searching!" One of the villains yells as he also searches for Izuku. Not aware of the vigilante swimming dangerously close underneath him. Letting out a scream as he was dragged underwater.

One villain quickly moves back as he made a spear out of water before turning to a man with a shark quirk. "Don't just watch you moron! Go under and try finding him!"

The shark nods, "Right!" He dives under and searches for the vigilante.

Izuku stays hidden beneath the ship as he watches the villain in his arms pass out from the hard blows to his head. He lets the villain go and swims to the bottom of the lake, a small trail of bubbles coming out of his mask, pulling out small explosives from his belt planting it on the ground setting it for ten minutes.

He quickly swims back under the boat before swimming out straight for the shark villain who was quickly swimming towards him. Izuku grips his escrima sticks getting ready to fight him, charging in her aim for the man's eyes and gills. Not caring if it left the villain in terrible pain, he stabs one of his escrima sticks in the man's gill and the other into his right eye. Izuku smirks underneath his mask, _"Sorry buddy but this for the people you've hurt."_ He watches as blood comes out and spreads from the man's eyes. The man shark thrashing his head around to try and pull the stick from his gills out.

He pulls out the stick from the eyes and stabs it into the gills. _"And this is for trying to kill the U.A students!"_ He pushes his escrima sticks deeper into the gills, the man screaming in pain as the blood surrounding them causing the water to turn red blinding them both. _"I'm sure your recovery will be very painful but after you get out, pray to whatever god you believe in that we'll never meet again."_

He pulls out his escrima sticks and swims to find another villain, leaving behind the man in excruciating pain. Sticking by the ship he grabs another villain by the ankle pulling him down into the water, slamming the villains head onto the ship with brute force that it left a dent.

Jerking to the side dodging a water spear from behind and elbowing the villain's ribs without looking at him. Jabbing one of his escrimas into the villain's neck hitting a pressure point instantly knocking him out.

He swims to the surface and stabs his escrima sticks into the ship to climb up, as he went up he notices a few villains left but most coward away in fear when they spot him.

They knew he was dangerous from what they hear from other former villains and knowing exactly what he just did to those villains under water.

Izuku made it to the top and slowly steps in the ship. He looks over to see the three students, two of them looking at him in horror as they saw his blood covered costume while the girl just stares at him, and simply points at the boy with purple round balls for hair. "You, what's your quirk?"

Mineta let's out a scream of terror as he backs away instantly trying to get away further from the masked vigilante. "Please Don't Let Him Kill Me! Shinso! Asui! Help Me!"

Both teens step forward in front of the short boy but before they could say anything to Slayer they were cut off.

"I'm not gonna kill you! I didn't even kill most of those guys down there! Some just have injuries that will last them for the rest of their lives." Izuku rolls his eyes as he looks at the remaining villains. _"Though I prefer them dead I can't kill these types of villains. They're just low class after all. It's the S-Class Villains that have to die."_

Izuku sighs as he ran his hand through his hair before turning back to Mineta. "Since you're probably not gonna answer my question I'm just gonna guess." He eyed the round ball sticking to the wall of the ship. "Your quirk allows you to produce extremely sticky, removable spheres from your head."

Mineta let's out a scream as he backs up more. "How do you know!"

Slayer scoffed, rolling his eyes underneath his mask. "Geez, I don't know maybe because one of your orbs is on the wall. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." He then turns to Asui, who slightly tenses up. "Your quirk gives you the abilities of a frog correct?"

Asui nods, as her figure rested on her chin. "I usually say what's on my mind, so I'll ask. Are you a vigilante?"

Slayer unfazed by the question answers quickly. "Yes, I am."

Shinso looks at the vigilante in front of them, _"He just a kid like us. Why is he a vigilante?"_

Slayer turns to look at Shinso speaking quickly. "I'm a vigilante because I prefer to be one than a hero. As a vigilante, I can actually try to help people in my own way...Besides, do you really think society will accept a quirkless hero?"

The three U.A students went wide-eyed. _"He's quirkless!"_

Izuku laughs as he saw the looks on their faces. "Bet you didn't think that one of the most dangerous vigilantes in the country is quirkless." Izuku mentally remembers how much time he has left until the bomb went off. "I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta get you out of here before the bomb goes off."

"Bomb!" Mineta yells out in panic.

"Shh! Don't let them hear you!" Izuku covers his mouth, in front of him in a flash. He moves his hand before looking at all three of them. "I'll distract them while all of you get to safety."

"And we should trust you why?!" Mineta yells.

"Mineta, he could just leave us here to fend for ourselves. I think we should listen to him. I'm sure he has enough experience for these kinds of situations." Asui simply tells him with a blank look.

"Well said, so like I was saying after you're safe, go and help your classmates." He said as he cracks his neck and knuckles. He looks at the short boy again, "Mineta, when I jump into the water I need you to throw as many orbs into the water. Asui, after he does that grab your friends and jump as far as you can to land."

"What about you?" Asui questions as she watches the vigilante in front of her getting ready to jump back into the water.

"I'll be fine. I've done this before. Now go!" Slayer yells as he jumps back into the water. Once in the water he swiftly swims towards land, getting the attention of the remaining villains.

"He's over there! Get him now!" One villain said as he began swimming in Izuku's direction only to stop dead in his tracks as he felt something stick onto him. "What the hell!" he turns to look on his back to see a round ball attached to him. He reaches to pull it off only to find his hand stuck. "Hey! I can't take it off!"

He wasn't the only one who was stuck, the other villains were stuck too. They try to pull off the orbs but it wasn't working.

Slayer made it to land and watches as Asui jump with her classmates in tow. He smirks underneath his mask before pulling out a small remote from his utility belt. "Brace yourselves."

With that, he presses the button.

Underwater, the bombs blink rapidly before going off, explosives making the water rage. A whirlpool forming in the middle of the lake as it draws in the villains. The purple round orbs making them stick to each other.

One villain tries to take off the orbs on his back only to get stuck. "Dammit! I can't get my hand off the stupid thing!"

The villains scream as they were all sucked in the vortex of water. The water going down slightly, the blood mixing with the water even more. Once the water calms the lake now looked like it was filled with blood instead. The villains in the middle, floating while attached to each other, and the ship destroyed.

Izuku smiles as he switches his mask with his original one. He feels the air hit his face as well as the smell of blood. He took out his metal mask and put it one, his green eyes now revealed once again.

He turns to see the direction in which the students went, "Hope you guys are okay and good luck." He then looks down at himself, now just noticing how much blood covers his body. "Shit!"

* * *

 **Flare (AKA: Hakuoh Takada) - Conflagration Zone**

Flare smiles sweetly as she looks at the boy in front of her. "Now there's no need to worry. I'm here to help you survive Ojiro!" She smiles as she lashes her fire whip behind her, which causes the whip to wrap around the villain's legs, with a strong tug, she throws the villain against the burning building. "Just trust in me!"

Ojiro looks at the girl with a slight blush and in shock. He couldn't believe that a girl his age was able to throw a full grown man like he was nothing. When he first saw this girl he instantly took notice of her looks, which he tries to hide his blush. "Uh...sure."

She smiles before yelling at him. "Duck!" She lashes her whip at him, Ojiro ducks down quickly, striking the villain across his chest. Burning him upon contact, he didn't have time to scream due to the strike across his face. Sending him flying back a few feet landing with a thud. "That's two down."

Ojiro blinks a few times before he notices something. "Watch out!

A villain aims an arrow at Flare, who notices right away and shoots.

Flare ignites her left hand and forms the white fire into a round shield. Blocking the attack before throwing her shield at the villain, burning him upon contact and vanishing once it hit its target.

Flare turns to Ojiro and smiles, "Thanks for the heads up! Now I need you to go and meet up with the rest of your classmates. I'll handle the villains here."

Ojiro looks hesitates to do so, "Are you sure? There is a lot of them."

Flare laughs as she pats him on the back before turning him around and gently pushes him forward. "I'm sure. Now go before more come!"

Ojiro hesitantly runs away towards the entrance looking over his shoulder to see Flare waving goodbye. He turns back around before running faster jumping over fallen burned buildings. _"As much as I don't want to leave her alone I have to make sure the others are safe."_

Flare watches as he slowly disappears from her sight, she abruptly turns and lashes her whip out to strike the villain that was behind her. Whipping him back a few feet away from her.

She grins as she looks at him with amusement. "Really? Attacking me from behind while I'm distracted. Not sure how Slayer will react to that when he finds out you tried to attack his partner." Flare smirks as she added a little thought to herself. _"Or should I say, girlfriend. I'm lucky I have someone as amazing as him."_

The villain in front of her licks his lips as he stares at her, "You think your partner scares me? I'll leave him a very interesting present." Hs said as he with a sinister grin. "You remind me of a girl I did back then but she didn't look anything like you."

It was like a switch was flipped, all she saw was red. Her whip grew spikes and she lashes it at him, the whip wrapping around him tight. Spikes burying into his skin as they burn him badly.

The villain lets out a bloodcurdling scream as the whip burns him.

Her left hand erupts with white fire as it forms into a large mallet. Tears falling from her face, a look of rage in her eyes. "So," she said with pure venom and disgust. "You're like him, a disgusting pig."

She tightens the grip of her whip, his flesh burning and bleeding. "You know, I'm usually the one who is merciful to villains, the one who keeps Slayer in check but when it comes to people like _you_. I need to be the one who needs to be in check and unfortunately for you," Her eyes narrow down as she smiles menacingly. "Slayer isn't here to save you from me."

For a brief moment, the villain thought he saw a demon.

* * *

 **Cyber (AKA: Miki Fujita) -U.S.J Control Room**

Cyber was leaning back on the chair as if she wasn't on a mission, looking at all the screens showing live video feed from the area. "Let's see, Slayer is kicking ass as he's making his way to the Ruins Zone." she looks to another screen showing her the landslide zone feed. "And Sage..."

The live video shows Sage manipulating the earth around her, constantly shifting the ground around her. Villains getting their skulls fractured or some part of their leg broken. Before lifting up both her arms into the air and slams them down to the ground. Causing a small earthquake as all the villains fall through the large cracks. Using the metal chains attached to her gantlet she lifts herself to higher ground.

"Sage is done and now making her way to the pickup zone." Cyber spins her chair in boredom. "And the heroes..." her eyes wander to another screen, showing the pro heroes running as they made their way to U.S.J. "Will be arriving in about five minutes."

Miki now sits up straight and turns on her communicator, connecting to all her fellow vigilantes. "You all have five minutes to get to the Ruins Zone. Heroes are on their way and closing in fast."

"I'm already here just waiting upon the rest of you," Izuku said as he waits near a pile of rubble.

"I'm on my way to the pickup zone," Sage said as she was near the Ruins zone.

"I'm...on my way," Flare said slowly seemingly taking deep breaths. She looks down at the man, who was currently paralyzed on the ground.

"I'll be there soon children. Cyber, you need to make your way over there yourself. I cannot help you at the moment, forgive me." Shadowstep apologizes as she avoids falling into a warp gate.

"It's fine ma'am. I got all the data that we need and the quirks of the entire student body of U.A High." Cyber said as she pulls out a small high tech flash drive. "Mission accomplished on my end. I'm on my way."

Cyber got up from her seat as she made her way out the door but not before easing all video feed of them. Running out towards the Ruins zone and avoid any villains along the way.

* * *

 **Shadowstep (AKA: Atsuko Nakajima) - Central Plaza**

Nakajima smiles slightly as she notices Kurogiri seem slightly tired out. She laughs slightly to herself knowing he failed miserably at his job for today. "You seem to be tired, Kurogiri. What's wrong, never had to fight hand to hand and use your quirk at once?"

Kurogiri seems to be getting agitated with her. "You're enjoying this quite a lot but make no mistake you will pay for interfering with our plans."

Shadowstep chuckles as she shakes her head like a disappointed mother. "Oh my dear _idiotic_ Kurogiri, we've known about your plans for today for a while now. As we were battling each other, my children were dealing with your underlings. Who have fallen one by one and are either left paralyzed or possibly even put to death."

Nakajima watches as his eyes widen realizing she had planned everything from the start and that she was just playing him. She laughs as the look in his eyes change, "The heroes will be here soon and your so-called leader seems to be completely oblivious to what is about to happen."

Kurogiri warps quickly to Shigaraki and appears by his side in an instant his body once again covered in mist, "My apologies Shigaraki but we seem to have unexpected guest, vigilantes. One distracted me while the children escape moments after I appeared and the others have scattered around the facility to deal with our underlings. The heroes are closing in quickly, we must evacuate."

Shigaraki, who was listening to the man next to him, slowly began scratching his neck. "Kurogiri, if you weren't our escape. I would've killed you but before we leave...Nomu."

The creature charges at Eraserhead as he was about to smash the teacher to the ground only for Pro hero to fall into his own shadow. The Nomu instead attacks one of the villains that was fighting Eraserhead.

"Did you really think I was just going to stand here and be ignored? How rude of you to leave while in the middle of a dance, Kurogiri." Shadowstep said as she now stood a few feet away from them. "I sent Eraserhead to help his students in the Mountain Zone."

"Nomu, deal with her." Shigaraki commands as he scratches his neck faster.

As soon as he said the command, Nomu was in front of her in an instant. Shadowstep remains calm as she fell back into her shadow.

She appears behind Tomura and kicks him in the ribs sending him to the ground a few feet away. She then grabs Kurogiri by his neck plates and whispers in a cold voice. "I only have a few more seconds left before the heroes appear so I'll try to be quick."

She grabs his arm that was hidden in his mist before twisting behind his back. "You may not remember me but I remember you clearly. I gave you enough time to try and figure out my identity but it seems you are having some trouble." She leans closer to him as she twists his arm further. "You and I got history that dates back to when we were adolescents. Now, I'm going to give you one hint and perhaps that will trigger your memory."

Kurogiri looks from the corner of his eye as he glares at her. "I care not about the past you are wasting your breath."

She ignores him, as she whispers slowly, "I used to call you my Yami-kun."

With that little nickname said, Kurogiri frozen stiff. That name surface a memory that he kept locked away for years.

 _"We'll be the best heroes in the world! You'll be the Warp Gate Hero: Kurogiri and I'll be your loyal sidekick the Silent Hero: Kage!" A teenage Nakajima said to a young Kurogiri._

 _"Do you truly believe that?" he asks as they both say in the swings at the park._

 _Nakajima smiles brightly as she stood up and hugs him. "Of course, we can do anything as long as we set our minds and heart to it Yami-kun!"_

He was pulled back to reality as he was pushed to the ground with a quick kick to the ribs. He turns his head back to look at the familiar woman as he whispers, "Atsuko?"

Shadowstep huffs as she looks at him with disappointment, "Well aren't you rude, Kurogiri. Calling me by my first name as if we are still friends." She slowly sinks into her own shadow. "I must now take my leave, this is goodbye for now."

Just as she said that the pro heroes came running in with All Might leading the group.

~"Farewell Yami." With that, she disappears into the shadows.

Shadowstep emerge from Izuku's shadow, "Let us take our leave, is everyone here?" she looks around to see if all her children are accounted for.

"We are all here, Lady Shadowstep." Izuku quickly answers as he took off his mask and jacket. "We need to hurry, I don't want to get caught and spend the rest of my life in a cell."

Nakajima took it Izuku's appearance, seeing that he was cover in blood. She looks over to Flare who seem to have some blood stains on her face and blouse. Sage only has blood on her gantlets and on her metallic crop top. While she herself, only had bruises from when Kurogiri did get a few hits in. Cyber seems to be the only one unharmed.

"Yes, let us return home," Shadowstep said with a small smile as she creates a shadow portal, gesturing to it. "Children first."

Izuku and Hakuoh were the first to go in, next was Cyber and Sage being the oldest teens.

Shadowstep then walks in, not sparing a glance back at the place behind her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Outside of Japan in the Pacific Ocean, The Haven**

Shadowstep walks through her portal as it closes behind her. Her children finding spots to relax, Flare making herself comfortable sitting on Izuku's lap. Izuku didn't complain or was even bothered by it since he had gotten used to it. Cyber sits down on the far corner of the room right in front of the large computer screen plugging in the flash drive, eager to look at the rest of the information she got. Sage simply walks over to Cyber and starts to talk to her, wanting to see how much information she got during the mission.

Shadowstep lets out a sigh as she walks over to Cyber and Sage, "What is it that you recovered from U.A High's database, Cyber?"

Cyber let out a small laugh as she types away at they holographic keyboard, "I got all files of every single student of U.A and every single Pro Hero that works there. I also got locations of some of U.A's other training facilities. I already looked through the first year students quirks and I must say, some of their quirks are quite impressive."

"Lady Nakajima, I think it would be wise for Izuku to make contingency plans for each of the students. He already informed the rest of the Fallen about some of the A-Class heroes such as Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods. These hero trainees are technically considered B - Class thus should be considered a threat." Sage stated as she looks at all the first year students names and quirks. Each of them had a quirk that can be problematic for them in the future.

What bothers her was Todoroki's quirk. His quirk, if trained well, can be quite powerful after all, wielding both fire and ice does have its advantages. If she were to encounter him in a fight...it would a disaster.

"She's right, you know." Cyber agrees with her friend before adding on to her point. "Imagine what happens when they know how to use their quirks to their full potential. They'll be a problem in future missions."

Nakajima seems to think about it for a while before slowly nodding her head. With a sigh she turns to face Izuku, "They make a valid point, Izuku. Would you mind if you made contingency plans for the U.A students, if you wish you can have someone help you with it."

"Right away, ma'am. I'll have it done by the end of the month." Izuku bows his head down a bit, not being able to fully bow down due to Hakuoh sitting on his lap, and looks at Nakajima again. "It would help speed the process if Trace and Red Viper will assist me. They both have the skills to find weaknesses in an instant, is that alright Lady Nakajima?"

Shadowstep smiles as she nods her head, "Yes, it is fine." She stands there silently for a few seconds as she takes in his bloody appearance. "Izuku Midoryia Suzuki, why do you look like you took a bloodbath?"

Izuku freezes as he hears his full name being said in a calm and sweet voice.

"That blood better not be from a wound on you, again."

Izuku slightly relaxes as he lets out a sigh, "No it isn't, it's from the villains I was facing in the Flood Zone. Luckily I got out without a scratch this time."

Nakajima relaxes a bit before nodding, "That's good to hear. You're getting better, who knows, you might be the first to gain S-Class status before Sage."

Sage scoffs lightly before turning to Izuku with a smirk on her face, "As if that would happen, the first thing Slayer will have to do is keep training to catch up." Her smirk changes to a smile and a challenging look on her eyes. "You up for the challenge, Izuku?"

Izuku smirks at her with a nod of his head. "When am I never up for a challenge, Miyuki?" Izuku nudges Hakuoh to get up, which she does, and stands up. "Well, is that all Lady Nakajima?"

Shadowstep nods before turning to face everyone in the room. "Good work today, all of you, you made sure the students were out of harm's way and took down most of the villains who were there. You should all be proud, dismiss!"

Izuku and Hakuoh made they're way to the door, leaving quickly. Sage gives a quick bow to Nakajima before leaving Cyber to do her work.

The only two in the room now is Nakajima and Cyber, Shadowstep turns to her with a serious look on her face. "Miki, do you mind doing me a favor?"

Cyber knew it was something serious if Nakajima is asking her directly with no one else around. "Depends what it is, I can only do so much with my hacking."

Nakajima lets out a sigh as she rubs her face, "I need you to get everything you can on the Leauge of Villains member who goes by the name Kurogiri. Let me know what you find ASAP, understand?"

Miki nods, slightly wondering why him specifically but didn't think much of it. "Yes ma'am, I'll let you know what I find!"

"Good, keep tabs on the Leauge as well, I have a feeling they might start acting up and cause trouble for all of us," Nakajima states as she walks out the room.

* * *

Izuku and Hakuoh made they're way to his house to let his parents know he is alright. The walk was silent since both had a lot of things in their mind, the silence was broken however, by Hakuoh.

"Izuku, can I ask you something?" Hakuoh asks as she hesitantly looks at him.

"Shoot."

"Why did you keep the name Midoriya?" She asks in a timid tone.

Izuku's walking pace slows down, his body tenses up and lets out a deep breath. "I...don't know...maybe because it's my birth surname. Reminds me of Inko Midoriya before I ran away, she gave me a few years of happiness before I found out I was quirkless." He leans his head back to look at the sky letting out a sigh. "My life wasn't so bad before everyone found out that I was quirkless. Guess that's why I kept the name Midoriya, I just made it my middle name."

He turns his head to look at Hakuoh, "Why the sudden interest?"

Hakuoh just shrugs turning to look at the ground, "Just trying to keep my mind off of other things."

Izuku fully turns to look at his girlfriend with concern and slight suspicion, "What other things?"

Hakuoh avoids his gaze as she keeps looking at the ground.

Now really concern for his girlfriend he asks cautiously, "What the hell happened at U.S.J?"

She slightly looks up to look at him, "Well..." She explains to Izuku about what happened at the Conflagration Zone between her and the villain. She kept her composure as she told him what she did to the villain after what he said and by the end of it, Izuku looks completely pissed off.

Izuku shakes in anger and kept wishing over and over again that he was there to completely destroy the guy. " _If I was there I would've skinned him alive!"_

Hakuoh could see that he was getting even more pissed off, letting out a sigh she lightly slaps his shoulder. "Stop it! I already dealt with him so calm down. I just want to get home and change back into my clothes."

Izuku looks at her for a second letting out a low growl before finally calming down a bit." Alright then, let's go." He grabs her hand and leads her home.

The other Fallen members could see the enraged look on Izuku's face and decide to leave the two be.

* * *

 **The Haven's Conference Room**

Nakajima sits at the head of the black and green table, three empty seats on both sides and one empty seat at the other end of the table. She waits for the S-Class and A-Class Vigilantes, at least the ones she rarely gets to see here at home before they leave again.

The room is rather large and has multiple holographic screens on the left side of the room, on the right side were three large windows.

Shadowstep didn't really pay attention to anything around her as she waits because of what was on her mind. Her eyes narrowed down in slight anger as she thought of the warp user, _"How easy it was for you to forget about me, unfortunately, I don't have that luxury!"_ Her fist clench in anger as she thought about their fight, _"Damn you Kurogiri! You'll pay for what you've done to my family!"_

The door slides open, interrupting her thought, Nakajima turns her head to see who came in giving a small smile to the vigilante. "By the gods, it is a miracle that you could even attend this meeting Maria, I thought you already left to Nirvana's Ring."

The vigilante rolls her eyes as she walks over to an empty seat. "Very funny, Atsuko! Not my fault that you assigned me there."

"If I remember correctly you never complained about being assigned there, Red Viper! In fact, I recall you saying that you enjoyed being there quite a lot!" Nakajima laughs as she could see visible scratch marks on Viper's outfit.

Reaching the height of 5'8, Red Viper is a slender woman with a well-built body and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Her medium size breasts plump with a matching rear. Her skin a light tan, her forehead and the sides of her face textured like snake scales. Her shoulder length red hair in a low ponytail, a single lock of hair framing her oval-shaped head from the side. Her lips thin, having dark red lipstick on. Her eyes are round shaped, long lashes curved upwards, her soft angel eyebrows pointed near the end like an arrow. The irises of her eyes were orange while her pupils were black slits. Her vigilante outfit consists of a skin-tight black leather long sleeve jumpsuit, with a red snake symbol design on her back, and black flat heel ankle boots.

Viper pulls the seat out before dropping down onto it not really caring to look professional in a meeting. "Not my fault I enjoy kicking ass."

Nakajima looks to the door as she hears more footsteps approaching the room. White Eye and her brother Trace come in and take a seat next to Red Viper. Two women come in next with a man behind them, the three of them walk to the other side of the table to take a seat.

"Nubia, Korra, Rider its good to see you three home again." Nakajima greets them with a nod of her head.

"What up Safiria! Haven't seen you at Nirvana's Ring in a while, still dealing with the B-Class Villains in Yokohama City?" Red Viper asks with a slight smirk.

Nubia simply nods, "I've had to stop my mission for a while in Hosu City, Ingenium has been more active lately."

Reaching the height of 6'1, Nubia is a tall woman with a slender well-built body and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Her breast is rather plump and large with her rear perfectly matching in size. Her skin seems to be an Egyptian tan, with some sort of marking underneath her right and left eye. (Eye of Ra and Horus) Her short black hair, that reached her shoulders, held back by a gold ring headband. The noticeable thing about her was the two large gold twisted devilish horns on her head. Another noticeable trait was her bladed two-way split tail. She has on gold teardrop earrings and two cuff bracelets with her last name engraved on it on both her wrist. Her face oval-shaped, lips were small and pale pink. Her eyes were sharp up-turned shape, small eyelashes, and thin black eyebrows. The irises of her eyes were a golden color as her pupils were silver. Her vigilante outfit consists of a white strapless sleeveless crop top with gold accents, that boosted her cleavage and exposed her stomach, white tight skinny shorts with a gold belt, that had a hole for her tails and barely reaches her knees and white low heel ankle boots.

"Panacea, lovely to see that you're unharmed." White Eye greets Korra as she watches her pull out a seat.

"Lovely to see you too, Akari!" Korra greets back as she sits down along with Nubia.

Reaching the height of 5 ft tall, Korra is a slender woman with fair skin and pure white eyes. Her long beautiful white hair reaches her back most of it in a crown braid, though the texture of it makes it look like feathers. She was wearing a white seamless deep v-neckline, that exposed most of the center of her torso **(AN: Like Momo Yaoyorozu),** jumpsuit with no-sleeves and a cinched waist. Her back was open due to the rather large white bird-like wings on her back. The jumpsuit exposes her legs from her knees down she has bird-like feet, talons sharp. Her talon nails on her fingers are painted white to match her outfit. She wears clear healing crystal raw quartz earrings and silver wide hammered cuff bracelet. On her nearly exposed chest is a black and white caduceus tattoo that stopped just underneath her breast.

"Nice to see you again Lady Shadowstep, you look well." Nubia greets her leader as she bows her head in respect.

"It's wonderful to have you home Nubia." Nakajima smiles brightly before turning to the man sitting next to Panacea. "I take it that your travel to America went well Rider, I'm glad you are alright."

"Thank you, ma'am! I've managed to complete my mission without any problems."

"Wonderful work, Nightshade! Do you plan to leave again soon?" Nakajima asks sounding pleased.

"I'm actually going to take a break." Rider said as he leans back onto his seat.

Reaching the height of 6'5, Rider is a man with quite a lean and ectomorph muscular body, that was defined if you look closely. His medium long straight hair was dark purple in a side shaved comb-over, the left side of his hair covering his side and his left eye. (AN: guy haircuts and hairstyles are so complicated. It's easier to explain girls.) Light clean skin, a long scar ran down his left cheek to his chin along, his head oval-shaped, his thick well-groomed eyebrows slightly an inch off alignment of his almond shaped eyes. The irises of his eyes red with black pupils. His vigilante outfit consists of a plain black shirt underneath a dark purple steampunk gothic leather trench coat, a black slim skinny zip pocket biker punk rock denim embossed jean pants trousers, black punk buckle laces up riding motorcycle mid-calf boots high toe military boots, dark purple flame fingerless leather motorcycle gloves and black domino mask with dark purple flames.

"That's great to hear." Giving him a smile as she spoke in a warm tone. "The children would love to hear your stories again."

"My stories aren't that great." A light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"So Atsuko, why the sudden meeting?" Red Viper asks as she looks at Shadowstep. "You never call us all together."

"I would like to start off by informing you all that our mission at U.A High was a success. No serious injuries or fatal mishaps." Nakajima looks at the group before her with a proud smile.

"Doesn't surprise me in the slightest, Izuku and Hakuoh are young but have very much experience in these kinds of missions. Although they do their missions at night it's not that much of a difference. In a few years, they go rank up from A-Class to S-Class." White Eye speaks out as she smiles in pride to the teens she's speaking of. "Cyber is our best hacker and her knowledge of getting information is impressive. Sage, on the other hand, is a very impressive young lady. The progress she's making is astounding compared to the other young adults."

"Midoriya is getting better with his skill set. Taking down opponents that are older, bigger, and possess a quirk." Trace smirks as he lets out a laugh. "Quite impressive."

"Not bad for a quirkless runt." Red Viper adds in as she leans her head back. "So what's the real reason you called us here cause I need to head back to Nirvana."

"Impatient as always Viper. Let Lady Nakajima finish what she has to say." Nubia frowned at her friend for the way she talked to their leader.

"It's alright Nubia, I'm used to Red Viper's persona." Nakajima lets out a giggle as she looks between the two before quickly clearing her throat. "Well, Viper the reason I called you here is because of our situation with _them_."

The vigilantes tense up knowing exactly who she's talking about.

White Eye speaks up first letting out a sigh. "What have they done now?"

"Some of our fighters ran into Tempest and her group during a randevu with Arachnid a few days ago. Things got tense and a fight broke out between the two groups." Shadowstep lets out a small sigh. "No fatalities but our Fallen got critically injured."

"God damn bitches!" Red Viper gets up from her seat as she slams her hands on the table.

"Honestly I say it's a miracle that our fellow vigilantes didn't die," Korra said as she looks slightly relief knowing no one died.

"I see my suspicions were correct, so that's why Ingenium been on edge lately. If Tempest and her group are on the move then so are her followers." Nubia said with a blank look but her eyes held a glint.

"I've called you here because I want you all to stay clear of The Sisterhood and to keep your presence completely hidden for now. The heroes are going to be on edge due to the U.A incident with the League of Villains and with The Sisterhood recent activity. No doubt they'll increase their patrols after today." Nakajima warns them as she looks in slight worry.

"We'll be fine but it's the other Fallen I'm worried about." Rider said. "They aren't strong enough to face Tempest and her group, much less counter their quirks."

"Tempest's quirk can be very problematic from what I hear." Trace adds in, "The rest of her team is built for offense and defense. She always has two of her guards with her at all times. If any of our people ran into them they will not come back alive."

White Eye leans back as she folds her arms over her chest, "We got lucky that she decided to spare them this time. Usually, she kills at least one of our fighters just to make a point."

"So she's always in a bitchy mood, great! How the fuck are we supposed to keep our Fallen safe if she literally has people everywhere?" Red Viper says as she looks slightly agitated.

"I'll take care of that, as of right now only you are allowed to leave the island. I'll go inform the rest of the Fallen after we're done" Nakajima told them as she leans back on her seat. "Let's continue."

* * *

 **Japan,** **Yokohama City (The Sisterhood Hideout)**

A woman was currently sitting down watching the news feed about her groups' recent crime.

 _"Police say the man was a target of the Sisterhood, a villain group of women who have killed countless innocent people, vigilantes and pro heroes in the past few years. No one is sure what these women look like, where they came from, or what they're quirks are. We only know of the leader, who pro hero and criminals call Tempest the Blood Priestess. She is known for only one attack she did herself but that was enough to make a name for herself as she leaves behind a bloodbath._ _For more information visit our website or watch the six o'clock news."_

The woman let out a low laugh before getting up from her black soft saucer chair. She walks over to a small fridge, taking out a bottle of wine, and grabs a wine glass cup to pour herself a drink. She let out a small chuckle, "What determines if one is innocent? What makes them worthy of wielding a quirk they use for corruption? Such a gift wasted on low lives when they could be used to better the world."

The woman has a dark skin complexion with a slender built body. Her jet black hair with crimson blood red streaks is in a soft spiky faux hawk hairstyle. Her cold eyes are a vivid purplish red color which shows little to no emotion. Scars littered her arms as if she's been through hell and back. Her outfit is a black armor steampunk style overbust corset, punk rave skin changer trousers, black double buckle lace-up metal ankle boots with metal plating. She wears jet black spike hoop earrings, a skull head biting a black gem leather bracelet, a black leather utility belt with a gun holster on her left side and two Pantera claws on her right side hanging loosely.

This woman is Tempest.

She took a sip of her wine before a muffled cry from her right caught her attention. She let out a sigh as she turns to look at the source with a blank face. "Low lives like you." Taking a few more sips of wine she puts down her glass and walks to the source of her attention, a naked woman hanging from the roofs hideout, tied up with her mouth cover by tape. Fresh cuts and bruises littered her body

She was crying and squirming wildly trying to break free knowing exactly who she was in front of.

Tempest grabs the woman by the back of her neck bringing her closer to her face. "Now what fate should I send you too? Shi's next toy or my next victim?"

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Tempest lets go of the woman and look to the door as it opens. "What is it, Amarta?"

Height 5'4, Amarta is a woman with a pale complexion with a spider web tattoo above and below her left eye. Her body slim and curved, her breast and rear plump. Her dark blue short hair just barely reaching her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes seem to glow beautifully. She is wearing a dark blue and black ribbed bodysuit with plates of armor. Black knee-high boots, black wrist guards and dark blue fingerless gloves. A long black hooded cloak covers her body from head to toe.

"Shi wants to know if you made a decision already, she gets impatient if you have her waiting too long," Amarta said as she leans on the doorframe.

Tempest looks at her and then at the woman, thinking hard about her decision. She gives the woman a small smirk before turning to her second in command. "Tell Shi that she has a new toy to play with and have two Sisters bring our guest to Shi's Chamber."

Amarta nods as she turns to leave, "You got it."

Tempest then turns to the woman who stares at her in horror, "Unfortunately our time is up, miss. Then again you deserve this...agonizing death for what you covered up about Pro Hero Endeavor. You work for him and know what he did to his wife and children, that cannot go unpunished." She gives a sinister smile to the woman before turning to leave, "If I were you I'd start mentally preparing myself for the hell that's about to come."

As she walks away, two women in black uniforms came into the room. She walks through the metal halls of her base. Passing by other female members of her organization, who quickly got out of her way out of respect and fear.

As she walks her eyes flashes a blood red, signifying she was ready to get back to work.

* * *

 **Vigilantes Info**

 **The Fallen: It's what the residents of the island call themselves due to the fact that each of them had gone through something in life that lead them to the path of a vigilante they each had 'Fallen' from society.**

* * *

 **Not gonna reveal much about Tempest and her group yet since I just introduce them.**

 **Oh, and The Sisters are what Tempest calls her followers.**

 **See you next chapter!**


End file.
